


Day 2: Take Care (Varric, Hawke, mention of Seb and Anders)

by Halfblood_Fiend



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge- March 2017 [2]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Bro Talks, M/M, On the Run, Post-Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10083857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfblood_Fiend/pseuds/Halfblood_Fiend
Summary: Varric and Hawke speak one last time before Hawke leaves





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 6) “I’m with him. For better or for worse.” “It’ll probably be worse.” “I knew that the day I met him.”

Clint stared out over the docks and thought for a long while about Varric’s question. It burned like mage-fire in the pit of his stomach, roiling and burning his insides. It stung like acid, pointing out a glaring flaw in his plans. Varric, though well-meaning, didn’t truly understand, Clint surmised. He tried again, as he had tried a few times before to ‘snap Clint out of it,’ to make him see that Anders was more trouble than he was worth. He reminded Clint that he had all of Thedas against him if he got on that boat and once he chose that road, he was unlikely to ever turn back. But if Varric thought that silly old fact was supposed to be a deterrent, he clearly didn’t know a Hawke all that well.

“I’m with him,” Clint finally said, “For better or for worse.”

“It’ll probably be worse,” Varric grumbled.

Clint looked down at his dwarven companion and grinned. “I knew _that_ the day I met him.”

Sighing, Varric rubbed his gloved fingers against his eyes. “You’re gonna owe me, Hawke. You and Blondie, both.”

Slapping him on the back, Clint laughed. “Oh, please. As if you wouldn’t _love_ to spin a nice story for that Seeker. You thrive in a rapt audience. Just, do me a favor, and make me sound more handsome this time, would you?”

“I dunno, Hawke… this time feels different. Call me crazy, but it feels like if I have a damn Seeker knocking on my door, that means we are both in some deep shit. Shit we don’t even know about yet. Take care Hawke, and take care of Blondie too. We both know that Choir Boy won’t stay away forever. You not only hurt him bad last time, but you wounded his _pride_. You know he’ll never forgive you for that.”

Clint’s brow creased. He knew… Sebastian looked more unlike his old friend than he had thought possible. The thrill of the chase had taken a worse toll on _him_ than it had on Clint or Anders, at any rate. His old friend had a _mean streak_. And if he knew anything, he knew Sebastian had an unquenchable thirst for revenge. He might come after Clint for now, but he wouldn’t be _satisfied_ until Anders was mangled under his boots. And that was something Clint could never let happen.

“It’s easy to stay a step ahead of our little prince. I can see his next move from a mile away,” Clint said darkly.

It was Varric’s turn to laugh. “No, subtlety was never Choir Boy’s strong suit. Anyway, you’d better go. I’ll keep that Seeker off of you for as long as I can.”


End file.
